Ib's Kindergarten visit
by Mediumchick
Summary: Ib's class visits the younger class and Ib finds an interesting child who draws very interesting pictures and sings a very peculiar song...


"Ok class. Go on and play with them. Don't be rough and don't say anything inappropriate!" The teacher said.

The class separated and played with the kindergarteners. All but one little girl by the name Ib. She looked around and saw the kids in her class playing board games and toys with the little tots. She sighed and pulled out her art book. She glanced around and found what she was looking for, pencils.

Ib shuffled over to the pile. She then noticed a little boy, with a blue cap, drawing and singing to himself. Nobody was talking or noticing him. He seemed similar to Ib.

"Um excuse me, may I borrow some of your pencils please?" Ib asked politely.

The boy stopped singing and looked up at her. "Sure! There's plenty for the both of us!" He had a pleasant smile.

Ib thanked him and sat next to him. She was about to draw when the boy shoved a piece of paper in her face.

"Do you like my drawing?" He asked.

Ib picked up the paper and got a better look at it. It was a picture of a young man with a black jacket holding hands with a girl, a man the same age and what looked like the boy next to her. They were all smiling and crying at the same time. There were also a few cats at the front.

"It's very deep." She saw his confused expression. "I mean, it has a lot of feelings in it."

He nodded and took the paper back. "These are my friends. Can you draw yours?"

Ib agreed and started her drawing. When she finished and showed it to the boy, he looked at it in admiration. It has Ib in the middle with Garry and Mary on either side. They were surrounded by Red, Blue and Yellow roses.

"You should be an artist!" He handed the paper back to her, smiling. He then continued singing while drawing.

_There was once a crooked man_

_Who walked a crooked mile_

_And he found a crooked six-pence_

_Upon a crooked stile._

_He bought a crooked cat_

_Which caught a crooked mouse._

_And they all live together_

_In the little crooked house._

Ib stared wide eyed at the boy. "If I am to be an artist, you have to be a singer!"

He chuckled sheepishly. "You think?"

Ib nodded. "What's your name by the way? My name is Ib."

"My name is Fluffy."

Ib quirked a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Because Mama says my hair is fluffy like a towel!"

Ib giggled. "Are you sure she isn't talking about your hat hair?"

"Hey!"

After a while, Ib had to go back to her classroom. While everyone was packing up, Fluffy tapped Ib on the shoulder.

"What's up Fluffy?"

"Here!" Fluffy gave Ib a picture. It was Ib and Fluffy holding hands. But none of them were smiling, which Ib thought was strange.

"Um…thanks Fluffy!" She decided to be polite. The background looked like a warped hospital she noted.

"You're welcome Ib! I will see you again soon!"

Ib waved and headed back with her class, clutching the paper in her hands.

-IN THE CLASSROOM-

"Ok class! Who wants to talk about their time with their Kindy buddy?" The teacher looked around and her gaze landed on Ib. "How about you Ib? Come to the front."

Ib nodded and stood out the front. She held the papers in her hands and saw many curious eyes on them.

"Me and my partner drew and talked together." Many groans were heard around the room. They all knew her drawing habits. "And he is a really good singer. When I chatted with him, I found out that he recently came back from the hospital because someone helped him!"

The teacher chuckled nervously. "What was his name Ib?"

"His name was Fluffy."

The whole class erupted into laughter. The teacher calmed them down and kindly told Ib to sit back down.

"What's so funny?" Ib asked, obliviously.

"Ib. When we visit children younger than us, you should talk to them not your Imaginary Friends."

Ib sat down in a huff. She looked at the pictures and noticed something.

Behind the picture of her and Fluffy, a man with a twisted neck and a girl with familiar blonde hair, were standing behind them smirking.

Fluffy's words echoed in her mind…

"_You're welcome Ib! I will see you again soon!"_

There was once a crooked man

Who walked a crooked mile.

His revenge will be assisted

By a girl with a crooked smile.


End file.
